toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Li'l Moo
"Hey, doesn't this remind you of when we used to be on that game show?" —'Li'l Moo', "Three Kids and a Werewolf" Li'l Moo is a cow and good friend to Chocolate Milk. Before he was invited to work at the Noodles Galore Restaurant, he was a regular participant of the Mini Mario Party game show alongside Chocolate Milk. History ''Toy Island'' Li'l Moo met Chocolate Milk when they were in high school, and together they auditioned to be a part of the Mini Mario Party minigame cast. They were successful in their endeavour, and after many years they, for unexplained reasons, left the game show. From there, they found out that Chocolate Milk's family now lived on a different island and worked at a noodle restaurant. When they arrived, they were kind enough to welcome Li'l Moo to work with them, and he has been working there since. When the Toy Island Crew arrive on the Island, Li'l Moo is apparently sleeping, and being a heavy sleeper he does not wake up. He does not know of their existence until they come to the restaurant as customers in the episode "Noodles Galore". From there, he graciously welcomes them as customers and fellow neighbours, and it is he who first points out how nice they are. Though he does not appear in every episode, he appears as the focus of the episodes that the Milk Family is the focus of as well. For instance, in "Noodles Galore No More" he is working at the Noodles Galore Restaurant when it is abducted by the Triple M Crew in their greedy attempt to secure a lifetime's food supply, and in "Three Kids and a Werewolf" he joins the rescue squad alongside Chocolate Milk and Apple Milk to go find the two tofus who have gone missing in the jungle. Li'l Moo returns in Season 5 where he helps to plan how the main plaza will be built, as the Noodles Galore Restaurant provides a good reference point for the construction workers to build the other businesses. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Li'l Moo appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, usually in minor cameos at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. His one notable appearance is in "Prey and Predator" when Spirit Bear almost successfully abducts him and the Milk Family in a bid to feed them to Monsieur Bonjour. Compared to Season 4, he and Chocolate Milk make more references to Mini Mario Party because most of the other Mickey and Mickay Show! characters having been a part of that as well. ''Friends' Hockey'' Li'l Moo appears as an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey. He is an All-Around type character and thus is balanced in all stats. Unlike other All-Around type characters, Li'l Moo is completely balanced with no advantage in one stat. His Power Shot is Sour Milk Gun, where he shoots sour milk in a few different directions to stun the opponents before shooting the puck. ''Curtis Ball'' series Li'l Moo appears in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Quack. He is a Balanced type character but does not excel in any stat except Healing, where he can heal his teammates considerably thanks to his Moo Moo Milk. However, he is slightly lacking in Power, Skill, Attack, and Reach. His special ability is Sour Milk Guns, where he takes out his sour milk guns and shoots opponents with them for ten seconds, Hurting any who get hit. His friend ability is Moo Moo Milk, where he and a friend drink some Moo Moo Milk, increasing each of their stats by one and healing their hits. Li'l Moo returns as a default player character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is a Health type player, having average stats all across the board. However, he has notably high HP but low Reach and Screen. His noodles also provide a moderate Heal effect. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star by reaching the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Li'l Moo appears as a playable character in ''Toy Island Party! where he must be unlocked. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Li'l Moo is a default playable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is somewhat light and a little bit slow. Li'l Moo fights by punching, kicking, and body slamming, but he also has a variety of kitchen utensils at his disposal. His regular special is Sour Milk Gun, where he shoots sour milk globs at his opponents. His side special is Barbecue. Here, he brings out his barbecue and pushes it along the stage. If it hits another character, they get stuck inside and rack up damage due to the searing heat. After, the barbecue explodes, releasing the character. It takes a while before Li'l Moo can take out another barbecue. His up special is Noodle Lasso, where he uses a long string of noodles to lasso the ledge. His down special is Dish Serve, where he first cooks a bowl of noodles and then begins to carry it on his head, slowing him down. When he uses it again he throws the bowl at opponents, which does massive damage due to the bowl shattering and the hot soup. His Final Smash is Cow Chef, where he sucks up opponents and items into his hot pot and begins to cook them into soup noodles. When he finishes, the opponents are shot out and Bowls of Noodles appear on the stage. Li'l Moo can also be seen using a giant pair of chopsticks and a spatula when grabbing characters. Li'l Moo returns in Friends' Kombat: United, although he is altered. While his main moveset is relatively the same, he now fights alongside Chocolate Milk as the unlockable duo character Noodle Duo, available upon playing 20 VS matches. He has different moves from Chocolate Milk, and they can fight together or separately. Together, Li'l Moo's attacks are more powerful and have a longer range. His regular special is now Milk Gun; when he uses it with Chocolate Milk on his head, he fires him to fight separately, which causes the attack to be reverted to the Sour Milk Gun from the previous game. His Barbecue can now be sped up if it passes by Chocolate Milk, though by his nature it typically reverses the direction of the barbecue. Noodle Lasso can now no longer be prevented from reaching the ledge, and if used not to recover it will retrieve Chocolate Milk. Dish Serve is now prepared by Chocolate Milk atop his head; if used as separate fighters, Chocolate Milk will dash back to Li'l Moo. The attack is now only prevented if Noodle Duo is sent flying. Chocolate Milk cannot be sent to fight alone if the bowl of noodles is still present. Only Li'l Moo can grab opponents. ''Friends' Racing'' Li'l Moo appears in Friends' Racing, where he is a default playable character. He is a middleweight character and thus drives in medium sized karts. He gives a slight drift bonus and a slight off-road bonus. His personal course is Noodles Galore, which takes place in a section of a city where there are tons of noodle restaurants. The whole Milk Family makes a cameo here. There is a kart body called the Noodle Bowl which has high weight, drift, and off-road at the cost of low speed and handling. As well, an item that appears is the Bowl of Noodles. It grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Baseball'' Li'l Moo appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of his team, the Li'l Moo Waiters. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Li'l Moo appears as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures. When summoned from a Friend Box, he lends his Sour Milk Guns to the player, granting them a rapidfire shooting item. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Li'l Moo is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable player character. He is All-Around, so his stats are all balanced with no advantages or disadvantages. His Special Spike is Sour Milk Guns, where he shoots sour milk globs at his opponents to damage them before striking the ball. Toy Island Golf Li'l Moo appears in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC player character available August 2015. His maximum drive is 220 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Li'l Moos are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Li'l Moo is noticeably knitted and woolen compared to the regular Li'l Moo. He also has buttons for eyes and wears a milkman's hat. Li'l Moo has average stats all around, with an above-average stamina. His weapon of choice is the Sour Milk Guns. These rapidfire guns shoot globs of sour milk at opponents, sogging their Stuffin' Meters. His secondary attack has him pouring scalding soup onto his opponents to damage them. It has a 20% chance of sogging them as well. The Li'l Moo amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases Li'l Moo's running speed and also the size of his sour milk globs, making it so they can also damage opponents, for 30 seconds. Li'l Moo's special costume consists of the overalls and a straw hat of a farmer. ''Toy Island Tennis Li'l Moo shows up in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Chocolate Milk. He is an All-Around type player who boasts average stats across the board. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Li'l' Moo appears as a Balanced type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he is available in all sports. He has balanced stats across the board, but has a slight edge in speed, power, and finesse. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging with the opponents only when needed. He can be seen spectating on Sky Garden and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Li'l Moo is a very generous, kind, friendly, and playful guy. His generosity, kindness, and friendliness is shown when he first meets the Toy Island Crew and finds all of them to be very likable. His playfulness is shown when he joins in on the two tofu kids' games. Appearance Li'l Moo looks like a cow, since he is a cow. His body is white with black spots, and his stub-like legs have black feet. His belly is purely white. His ears are black but pink on the inside, and he has two pink horns as well. The area around his mouth is pink, and the area around his left eye is specifically black. He has a tuft of white hair on his head. Trivia *Li'l Moo first appeared in Mini Mario Party as one of the minigame characters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters